My Stupid Mouth
by Sublime Angel
Summary: John becomes increasingly affected by Rogue and Bobby’s relationship. Bobby’s too much of a punk to deserve her but still, why does John care so much? What happens one night after he finally realizes exactly how he feels about Marie?


**Summary: **John becomes increasingly affected by Rogue and Bobby's relationship. Bobby's too much of a punk to deserve her but still, why does John care so much? What happens one night after he finally realizes exactly how he feels about Marie?

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.**

**Note: My very first Ryro oneshot, or more like my attempt at a oneshot. It took me 3 whole weeks to get it just right cuz I was working during July/August. Today was my last day so now I'm free to write as much as I want. My time is mine again! Oh and the songs I used are (1) "Set Me Free" by Fire By Night, (2) "End of Story" also by Fire By Night, and (3) "Perfect Situation" by Weezer.**

**Just a little note about my other Ryro fic (A Love That's So Demanding). It's on hiatus right now. Writer's block is killing me!**

**Shameless Pimpage (got that phrase from another writer): **

**If possible cud u guys plz tell othr ppl abt this fic in particular & recommend tht they read it if u like it? Oneshots usually disappear dwn the pages since they hv no need 2 be updated once completed & therefore othr readers or jst plain site surfers don't see some fics unless they go thru all the pages listed picking out ones tht look interesting. I shud kno cuz that's hw I found some really good stories myself! Thanks!**

**Beta: There was none this time because I wanted to give everyone a surprise including my Beta! Hee hee hee! Hope she doesn't hate me for holding out on her!**

* * *

**My Stupid Mouth**

John wasn't paying the slightest attention to what Storm was talking about. Probably some yak about learning to live peacefully with non-mutants in society, her usual tagline. Sociology was interesting he could admit, but still it was way boring when Miss Munroe decided to go off on a crusadal tangent about wanting to change the world.

A quiet giggle to his left broke him out of his thoughts, his head automatically turning in the direction of the sound. John rolled his eyes at the sight and immediately suppressed the urge to gag. Bobby was blowing tiny snowflakes against the back of Rogue's neck making her giggle as they brushed against her skin and tickled her neck in the process.

"Bobby stop it," she whispered, "Storm'll see!" and tried to stop another giggle from escaping more loudly than the first.

He scooted his desk forward a bit so that he was closer to her. Rogue instantly leant back in her chair, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did so. Bobby reached over and danced the tips of his fingers across her shoulder blade, moving inwards to the nape of her neck. A gloved hand slinked down behind her seat and grasped his, their fingers entwining with each other's.

John felt he was going to be sick. It was torture enough that he had to endure Storm's lecturing, now he had to sit through another episode of Bobby and Marie's sickening PDA's too? (Public Displays of Affection in case anyone was wondering )

"Oh please, spare me the upset stomach today would ya?" he said sarcastically, "I've lost my appetite enough as it is already! Can't you wait until you can actually touch each other to do that? The rest of us would like to be able to use our eyes during class if you don't mind! Limit the porno show to Bobby's dvd collection ok?"

Rogue's hand instantly withdrew from her boyfriend's. She turned in her seat to shoot a death glare at John.

"What's tha' matter Johnny darlin'? Haven't been getting any lately?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he shot back.

"Nope but I'm guessin' that's the reason for your present bout of morning sickness!"

"Really? Wanna make me feel better then D'Ancanto?"

Marie turned up her eyes in disgust.

"In your dreams Allerdyce!"

"That's always then!" he smirked.

"Back off John!" Bobby snapped.

"Oooooh, touchy are we Drake? Don't like me hitting on your _girlfriend_?"

Bobby's fist iced over immediately at that last remark. John flamed to match.

"Make a move Iceman!" he leered, daring Bobby to try and do something.

Marie tensed at the electricity sparking between the two. Bobby's hand started frosting up and she spun around to grab his hand just in time.

"Bobby don't!" she hissed.

John laughed quietly.

"Yeah Bobby, don't! Ice melts…but fire burns!" and he shot out a thin line of fire at the boy, singeing the end of his sweater sleeve as proof.

Bobby reacted reflexively and a shower of frost shot out of his opposite hand. He keeled over backwards off his chair in the process due to the speed of the motion.

"What's going on in the back there?" Storm said suddenly, walking down the isle towards them.

John stared blankly ahead as if nothing had happened. Rogue sunk down into her chair and tried to look as clueless as possible.

"Bobby is everything alright here?" the woman asked, looking down at him on the floor.

The teen's eyes flitted to John for a second, then to Marie, then back to Storm.

"Yeah Miss Munroe, everything's cool. I just…lost balance…" he replied, getting to his feet.

"Okay…well since I'm sure that the _three_ of you were _all_ paying attention, I would like you to write an essay _each_ for me please, about each other and how cooperation and tolerance is beneficial to a society like ours; one in which peaceful cohabitation should be the goal!" she said as she passed John and Marie's seats.

John groaned loudly.

"Five pages Mr. Allerdyce, typed and double spaced! And all your own original composition as well, so that means no plagiarism! You may use texts to refer to justifications for your reasons and allusions as is fit."

It was Marie's turn to groan, she hated those huge textbooks and all the reading they involved.

"Miss D'Ancanto you should be glad I gave you only _five_ and not _ten_ pages like I originally planned! And since you don't have to _handwrite_ it that should be a bonus for you!" Storm said, smiling to herself, "As for the rest of you…" she paused to wait for the groans.

And right on cue they came like a chorus of birthing cows, filling the room with various levels of groans and protests. A rather musical bunch if she said so herself.

"Only _three_ pages…" the cheers came as instantly as a split personality, "Yes yes, I thought you might like that instead! Due at the end of the week, which means in _three_ days people! You have been given fair warning! So that means _no_ exceptions…and _no_ excuses about essays being burnt or frozen, or eaten, or erased from memory, or whatever!" to which she elicited more groans from the young mutants, "Otherwise you'll _all_ have Danger Room detentions with Logan a month! Class dismissed!" Ororo responded, and the barrage of students rushed past her in a hurry to get to work on their assignments.

Bobby and Marie were on their way out together when Storm stopped them from leaving.

"Hold on just a sec you two, I want to talk to you…"

John lounged back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

_This should be good_, he thought to himself.

"…and you too Mr. Allerdyce, so if you don't mind would you be so kind as to please join us?" though it was more of a command than a request.

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?"

"We always have a choice Mr. Allerdyce, it just doesn't always seem that way sometimes," Storm stated matter-of-factly.

"Is there is a problem Miss Munroe?" Rogue asked, sensing the impending onslaught from John about the system being "_wired to bring a guy down_".

"I should be asking you three that question."

"I don't think I understand…" was Bobby's confused reply.

"You three are always disrupting class! I don't understand why. You're among the oldest of the students here so I expect better from you! Yet you and John here can't seem to keep from going at each other's throats every waking moment. God only knows that you probably dream about killing each other in your sleep!

"Your point being?" John interjected blandly, wondering where this was going because all she was doing was just stating the obvious.

"My point is, what is it that you hate about Mr. Drake so much that you can't act your age for at least part of the day while you're in class? Whatever you do after that is on your own time but while you're here you have got to learn to behave! You're not three-year olds so you know what I'm saying is true and you know you need to fix your problems and fast!"

"Storm they don't hate each other," Rogue cut in, "they're just playing around!" obviously oblivious to the underlying current between the two boys.

Either that or she was simply choosing to ignore what was right in front of her, in which case Storm knew Marie was more intelligent than that.

She hoped Miss Munroe was buying what she was saying because she knew her boyfriend and her friend hated each other for reasons other than the ones she knew about but she didn't want Storm to know that.

"Well all I'm saying is you need to work your stuff out, and start paying more attention in class. You're all mutants yes but that doesn't automatically make you smart as well. This is called a school because you're here to learn as well! So try to do more of that and less fighting!"

"Worked long on that speech did ya Storm?" John quipped.

"You can leave now," she replied dryly, ignoring him.

"Sorry Miss Munroe," Bobby apologized, "We'll try to work on it."

_Suck up!_

"…"

John just looked at them and walked out before another word could be said.

**X**

Rogue wandered around aimlessly. She felt so strange. Bobby was busy tutoring again and John was m.i.a. Not that he didn't usually keep to himself most of the times, or at least tried to until either herself or Bobby found him first wherever he was holed up hiding. And surprisingly enough she actually missed having him around to keep her company. He would do anything to make her laugh, including showing off and making himself look like a total idiot, although the latter was usually unplanned and would end up happening as bonus entertainment much to her enjoyment, not to mention John's embarrassment!

It's amazing how being around someone for an extended period of time can make you so in tune with their habits and patterns that you sometimes find yourself doing the things they do and going to the places they frequent. As such, Marie now found herself treading the familiar path to one of John's most regularly used hideouts. Although she knew where it was (and no, Bobby didn't know about it!) John said it was _still_ a hideout since no one else did!

She smiled unconsciously at the thought, John and his weird reasoning! She'd never understand him for as long as she lived, well maybe not fully, since she seemed to know him pretty well. According to John, she could predict him better than anyone else much to his chagrin, though he tried hard to be unreadable. He obviously wasn't very good at it. Too bad he couldn't fool her if not everyone else!

An unfamiliar sound met her ears, the sound of music, low and soft like…a guitar. Who was playing that? Then an even more unusual sound reached her, someone singing! As she moved closer the words began to take shape in her head.

_**one two three you're in my life**_

_**and three two one you're out of sight**_

_**why does your love meet parallel**_

_**why is it so conditional**_

_**back and forth and to and fro **_

_**my feelings kill the afterglow**_

_**everything is testing me **_

_**and I don't know the secrets**_

It couldn't be! There was no way…but then again it wasn't like she knew everything about him so maybe…

_**can't wait until tomorrow**_

_**to say goodbye to sorrow**_

_**could you shine it in my face again **_

_**let me see**_

_**where I belong today**_

_**after you have left me**_

_**don't want to feel that all I've done is wrong**_

_**set me free**_

Marie couldn't help but feel a sudden sadness settle over her as she listened to the song. The words were so sad, the voice sounded so…pained…Maybe it really was him?

_**every day you come alive**_

_**within my heart, inside my mind**_

_**you don't get it all do you**_

_**these feelings that I had for you**_

She finally laid eyes on the owner of the voice. John Allerdyce sat with his back towards her, staring out into the view ahead, guitar under his arms, singing…that song…

_**are all in vain if you're not there**_

_**if it's all for nothing I don't care**_

_**all I ask is that you see**_

_**what your decision's done to me**_

It felt like her heart wanted to jump out and scream at him for begin so sad but instead she just stood there in silence watching. The music continued for a few more riffs before he realized someone was there and stopped.

Marie knew he knew she was there but she didn't know what to say. Should she leave or just stay there. He broke the silence first.

"How long have you been standing there?" he put the guitar down.

"N-not long…" she stammered, feeling a bit ashamed at her intrusion of his privacy.

"It's not I ever told you you couldn't come here Marie, so stop feeling embarrassed or whatever," he paused, "heard it all did you?"

"Yeah…ah did…"

The dark-haired boy laughed as if to say _oh well the damage's been done already._

"Gonna keep standing there? Or are you gonna come sit down? I'm not gonna burn you, I promise!" he teased putting her at ease instantly.

He didn't look at her, just continued staring ahead. Marie laced her fingers together in her lap. Then she untwined them. John laughed inwardly. She always did that when she was nervous. As well as toying with her silver streak, tucking and untucking it from behind her ear.

"Got an itch?" he deadpanned.

She looked up confused at him.

"Wha-oh…" and she giggled a little.

He loved the sound. It was music to his ears, beautiful and calming.

"Glad to know you think I'm funny! At least someone appreciates my good humor!" and she laughed again, more freely this time.

Good, she wasn't uncomfortable anymore. He didn't like her when she acted like she was walking on eggshells and had to be reserved. This was the Marie he preferred to be around. The one who was carefree and happy, who smiled at all the stupid things he said just to make her smile, which she did more often when she was with him than when she was with Bobby although she didn't know that. But John knew, he noticed all the little things about her, and about them. How could he not? It was thrust in his face all the time, day after day. He learned to just deal with it.

"It was really beautiful John…" she said after a while, "Did you write it yourself?"

His nod was almost imperceptible. Rogue didn't press him any further. She knew he was hard to get to know and that he never really asked too many questions, personal or otherwise. She was used to it.

"I didn't know you played…" chiding herself instantly for what she had said.

Obviously she wouldn't know since John wasn't the kind that went around boasting about anything to do with himself, other than the fact that he would so kick your ass if you tried him of course!

"I mean…"

"Chill out Marie, it's not like I ever told anyone anyways. But yeah, now you know. Been playing ever since I was a kid…"

"I guess you've written a lot then," trying her hardest not to ask direct questions.

He noted and appreciated her tactful change in approach but she didn't need to.

"You can ask me whatever you like Marie," he said softly, "You've earned the right to, more than anyone else. Can't promise I'll tell you everything you want to know, but I'll try my best to answer you as honestly as I can, okay? So no more sugar coating stuff…"

She quirked an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean!" and raised an eyebrow in reply to hers, "There's no need to think before you speak _when you're with me_," he relished the sound of those four words on his tongue, "say whatever you want…no strings attached!"

Her silence was her acceptance of his offer.

"Why do you hate Bobby so much?"

"Why do you like him so much?" was the quick retort.

"Touché…" and silence took over again.

His face hardened and a muscle twitched in his jaw.

She immediately regretted saying it. But she really did want to know.

"Am sorry! Ah shouldn't hav-"

At her apology the boy's features softened considerably and he closed his eyes briefly before turning to her.

"No apologies Marie…" he reminded her.

He ran his fingers through his hair while searching quickly in his mind for the best way to explain it to her.

"Bobby and I are just two different people, at opposite ends of the spectrum. We come from totally different places and because of that we'll always be the way we are. Not to mention the fact that he is a bit of a little punk and I just don't like punks…like him!"

There he went again, making a joke out of the situation to try and throw her off course. His terse laughter died down and his brow contorted again.

"It's like black and white Marie, day and night, ying and yang. Good and bad, oil and water…" allusions failed him as he searched for the simplest way to put it, "…fire and ice! They cancel each other out, always battling but never dying. Always existing to be at odds because that's just the way it is…" hoping she understood what he was trying to say without saying too much.

"You always accept thangs as they are just 'cuz you figure that's how it's meant tah be?" the girl questioned, finding the loop in his seemingly flawless line of reasoning.

He hated and loved that about her all at the same time.

"You know we're gonna have to work on your finding the hoops in everything I say! It's not good for my reputation!" and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Marie laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"I never said I figure that that's how it's s'posed to be, it just seems like that sometimes. Some things are like that, others can be changed if I want, given time and provided I wanna do something about 'em!"

"Isn't there anything you wanna change then?"

It was a purely innocent question but she had no idea just how deep the answers to it went.

"Wow you really like 21 Questions don't you? Must be your favourite game! Figures, you do like to talk a lot!"

"No I don't!" Marie protested, "Just with you!" and pouted affrontedly.

"Lucky me!" was the sarcastic comeback.

"I can talk to you is all, without…fear…"

"What about Bobby? He's your boyfriend…" the word was like a curse on his tongue and a malediction on his ears, "…don't you talk to him?"

His questions were just as innocent, or maybe not so much; this was John after all. She sighed tiredly. He noticed the change in her demeanour. She pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around herself, a sign that she was about to discuss something that she didn't like very much.

"Bobby's sweet. He's a great guy and everything, he's really good to me…"

"But…" John interjected.

Another sigh.

"I can't talk to him like…like…this. It's not that I don't love him, 'cuz I do, it's just that…"

She loved that little goody-goody punk wannabe? She obviously didn't know the meaning of the word!

"We aren't…I mean…I'm don't…well, he's not…" words were failing her.

She couldn't think of any way to say how she truly felt without sounding like she didn't appreciate being with Bobby.

"It's not what you thought it would be?" John finished for her.

"…he's not you…"

Rogue cringed visibly. Did she just say that out loud? John heard it, not daring to believe he had imagined it. And he wasn't going to make her repeat it either. She sat there turning redder by the minute under his gaze.

"Rogue!" a voice called suddenly.

She jumped at the sound of her name; it was Bobby. John's face changed in a flash. The hardened mask was back in place.

"Hey Rogue! Where are you?" the voice called again.

Marie brought her gaze up to meet John's. His face was blank.

"You'd better go before Icepop comes looking for _you_ and finds _me_!" he told her, looking ahead again, not at her anymore.

She got up in silence, not knowing whether to apologize or just leave. Instead she heard herself say,

"I hope I get to hear you again sometime…"

"You know where to find me…"

She nodded slightly before scrambling to her feet and running off in the direction of her boyfriend's voice.

"…I'll be here waiting…"

**X**

**every day I awake I don't know what to say**

**and every day that I'm alive I'm alone anyway**

John couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Marie. He could have told her there and then, what the song was about. How long ago he had written it. Who he had written it for.

**I don't care, I don't cry, I don't find it hard**

**but it's hard to find**

Then she would have known…that it was about her…that it was all for her…because god damn it all to hell he loved her! With an intensity he didn't think possible, so strong that it scared him senseless! And she'd never know. She'd never even think for a second, because all she knew was Bobby.

**do you see, do you feel, do you hear me call**

**do you cry, can you heal, do you live at all**

She loved him she said. He scoffed visibly in the darkness of the empty room. She didn't know the meaning of the word if she was using it with 'Bobby' in the same sentence.

**I don't know, I just want you to take your time**

**It's only time**

John's mounting frustrations were getting the better of him. He didn't know how long he was going to put up with the absurdity of his emotions, _and_ the ridiculousness of Bobby and Rogue's so-called 'relationship'. He would never be able to wrap the thought around his head. Really! It was a smear on the face of all that was sacred about being with someone in the first place. What the heck did she see in that pathetic goody-two-shoes suckup in the first place anyways?

**take in this life, this love for you**

**and find a story**

The lighter flicked open and closed rapidly in his hand, the clicking of metal on metal the only comforting sound in John's head. It was all just one big blur to him, this life. There was no meaning, nothing he wanted to keep with him, nothing he wanted to hold on to…except for Rogue.

**I have this life, this love for you**

**to end the story**

_Not Rogue, Marie!_ he corrected himself.

Rogue was the person everyone saw on the outside. That _mutant_ kid that couldn't make physical contact with anyone or anything, who could kill you with just one touch without even thinking about it. But that wasn't what he thought of her as. That wasn't who he saw when he looked at her. He didn't see the gloves or the silver-streaked hair. Just Marie.

The girl hidden inside.

His friend.

Someone he cared about.

**I don't know, I just want you to look at me**

**turn to me**

Someone he loved.

And that was an even bigger concept to swallow. There was definitely no way he was going to be able to sleep now. It was too hot in his room anyways!

**every night I'm asleep I don't know what to dream**

**fight the night, fighting me but in the morning it seems**

Talk about irony. Wasn't he the poster child for the fiery flames of whatever? Yeah but he was still human, it was hot, and he needed some air before he started suffocating (among other things).

**that I'm alright, I am fine, everything is cool**

**but my heart, it burns**

John slipped quietly out of his room and slinked silently down the hallway like a cat, without making a single sound. The mansion was always so weirdly eerie at night. It seemed less friendly than during the day, as strange as that might sound. John opened the door to one of the many balconies and stepped out. The cold night air stabbed at his still very warm skin the instant he was out, making him glad he had remembered to put on his jacket before leaving his room.

One thing he appreciated about the design of the mansion (although it was too late to commend the Professor about it now!) was the fact that you could climb onto the roof from more or less almost any one of the various balconies. The roof itself didn't peak at the middle, but had flat parts here and there over _some_ balconies and _all_ the windows so you could sit above them quite comfortably (though that wasn't originally the idea behind the design), and even lie out there under the stars (as it was nighttime) if you wished. And that was exactly John's intention.

After climbing up over the balcony windows, he sat himself up on the roof. The sky was amazing at night. A million stars laced the black shroud that hung over the earth and the moon was partially hazed by some clouds, creating a glowing effect around their edges. To him, nighttime was the _best_ time of day though it wasn't day but night. The teen lay back on the surprisingly warm tiles under him, folded his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes.

The sound was the most peaceful thing he'd ever heard. The sound of the world when all was at rest. A quiet calm like no other. Absolute tranquil. The one thing that forever eluded him…serenity.

It was at times like this especially that thoughts of Marie resurfaced. He always kept them tucked away, hidden secretly in the recesses of his mind. However, they had recently taken to being present all the time and it was driving him crazy.

**why oh why do I still feel you**

**though all these times I tried to release you?**

"You plague me even when you're not around…why are you doing this to me Marie?" he sighed loudly, "What did I do to deserve being tortured with the sight of you and Bobby everyday?"

**do you see, do you feel, do you hear me call**

**do you cry, can you heal, do you live at all**

The lighter started clicking.

"The bastard doesn't deserve you…" he laughed at his next thought, "…then again I don't deserve you either…"

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

The flame danced before his eyes. It looked beautiful from where he was lying, floating in the air against the black background. John concentrated as hard as he could. The golden orange and red streams curved and whipped about as he maneuvered them into the desired shape. She slowly began to take form. The delicate frame of her face, her billowing hair (he loved to see it loose and windswept), the curve of her eyes, the outline of her lips…until there she floated, looking down at him, a perfect replica of the girl who held his heart in her hands and didn't even know it. Who would never know it.

"You're so beautiful…"

……………

The roof was one of her favourite places to be, like a hideaway from the rest of the world whether it was day or night. But Rogue loved being out on the rooftop especially at night. The soft inky black sky, millions of stars burning against the dark, the bright shining moon; it was the most beautiful sight in the world to her. She relished the tranquil of night. Not to mention to the warmth of the blanket she had wrapped around herself.

The breeze brought the sound of voices to her ears. Who on earth was up here so late this hour of the night? (apart from her of course!)

"Why can't I tell you? Why can't I say anything?" John said, but he got no reply; the beautiful illusion just stared down at him in beautiful silence.

It was like that A-ha video for their song _"Take On Me"_, with the cartoon guy and the girl reading the comic. He couldn't be with her in real, only when she was with him in the comic strip because then she was a cartoon like him. Only she could see the real him when they were together. This was his cartoon Marie if you wanted to put it like that.

It sounded like someone was having a conversation with another person not too far away from where she was.

"Well at least this way I can get all the practice I need in saying it and not worry that you'll never speak to me again afterwards!"

Rogue listened silently from her hidden spot on the roof, to everything that the mystery person(s) were saying.

"I love you…and it hurts. It hurts like hell!"

For some reason unknown to her, she couldn't help but want to know who it was that was bravely making such an open declaration of love in such a romantic (starry skies overhead, nighttime rendezvous) but apparently painful way. But she had no idea how to get closer without being seen. Maybe she could try to creep as silently as possible but just make sure she stayed hidden in the shadows.

"I love you damn it and you're so blind you'll never see it…you'll never see me…"

She couldn't believe her eyes! It was…John!

John Allerdyce a.k.a Pyro was talking to a flaming girl! A real live firegirl! And he loved her! Maybe that was why he was so bitter all the time, because he was in love with some girl that he couldn't be with except in secret!

_Wow she's beautiful…hmm strange, she looks really familiar…_

Marie didn't know he knew mutants like that, but on looking closer she realized…it wasn't another person but…a fire replica…of her?

_Ok whoa, hold on, back up and rewind! What tha' hell is going on here?_ Marie's mind screamed, _That's ME!!!_

"John?!"

So much for being as quiet as possible (not to mention keeping out of sight)!

Said boy jumped! What the hell was she doing here? The lighter dropped from his hand and clattered to the ground, starting a rapid descent down the slant of the roof towards the edge.

"Damn it!" and he dove down after it.

"John!" Marie screamed and jumped after him.

They both slid rapidly down the sloping side of the roof towards the edge. Marie couldn't reach him fast enough to grab on to him. If she didn't reach him in time they'd both be dead in a few minutes, brains all out on the concrete by the pool. John wasn't too concerned with the fact that he could soon be plummeting to his death. All he could think was that he had to get to his lighter before it fell off the roof!

Marie couldn't think straight. Her body desperately wanted to panic but she knew she couldn't, not at a time like this…and she lunged! The girl flung herself forward and found herself about a foot closer to him.

The lighter fell off the edge…

**X**

Acting reflexively, Rogue stretched out a gloved hand and managed to just grab hold of his legs. She cried out from the strain on her arm muscles. They just hung there, with her holding on to his legs, him hanging halfway off the roof, and one hand just barely grasping the lighter by the cap; it had opened as he caught it by the tip.

The teenage girl's heart was pounding a mile a minute! What, was he so attached to that lighter that he was willing to die for it, or at least dive off the roof of a five storey building for it? They both lay there frozen, unable to move as the reality of the situation just set in. After regaining her breath somewhat, Marie struggled to pull him back up by the pants onto the roof with her. She pulled as hard as she could until he was no longer hanging over the edge. He collapsed next to her, breathing just as heavily as she had been a minute ago. She was still holding on tightly to his hand.

"What were ya' thinking?" she breathed.

"That I didn't want my lighter to fall off the roof and smash to pieces by the time it landed…" came the still breathless reply.

"No, what were ya' thinking diving off tha' roof like that? Are you crazy?" she asked incredulously, angered by his rashness.

_Only about you…_

"Wanted to see if you'd save me!" he teased jokingly.

"Yeah well ah should have just let your stupid ass fall off and watch you become poolside pizza!"

"Chill Marie I'm not dead and I didn't fall off okay? Besides, you saved me so you should be feeling good about yourself!"

She rolled over onto her side to face him.

"Ah should be feelin' good about mahself? You've gat tah be dumber than ah thought! Ah just barely stopped ya' from diving off of ah five storey buildin' in tha' middle of tha' night! If ya' fell ah wouldn't have been able to save ya' much less get to ya' in time to take ya' to tha' emergency room you moron! So forgive mah if ah'm not overjoyed about savin' yer dumbass!"

His head turned sideways to stare her in the eyes. She always turned into a full fledged Southern belle when she was angry. It was hilarious and endearing all at the same time.

"Worried you didn't I Marie?"

She opened her mouth to reply and shut it again.

"You were, weren't you? Worried about little old Johnny aye Marie?" he smirked.

"No ah wasn't ya' big lunghead! Ah was worried that they might say ah pushed ya if ya fell off and ah didn't!" she said flatly.

"I don't believe you!" he replied, "Admit it D'Ancanto, you were worried about me! You thought I was gonna die right in front of you and there'd be nothing you could do about it!"

She stiffened her lip and eyed him defiantly.

"I was not!"

"You were!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Okay are you really gonna keep this up?"

"I'll stop when you say you were!"

"But ah wasn't!"

"Then I'm not stopping!"

"Gaah you are impossible, an' difficult, an' ahnoyin', an' arrogant…"

"Marie…"

"…an' moronic…"

"Marie!"

She cut off immediately.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

She looked at him decidedly confused and even more annoyed now.

"…rude, disrespectful…mmph…"

He pulled her towards him, clasping her face in his hands, and kissed her.

Rogue's body went limp. John's lips were soft and indescribably amazing against hers. His kiss made her weak, her toes couldn't even curl. She was literally senseless, all bones in her body completely melted. And she found herself responding with an earnesty that surprised her. John's arm pulled her closer to him and rested itself on the small of her back. She gripped on to the front of his sweater as the kiss deepened. Marie couldn't stop herself from opening up to him. His kisses were nothing like the ones she had had with Bobby. It was like he was pouring everything he felt into that kiss. She could feel everything he'd held inside breaking free and going into her.

Well that was no surprise! They had made skin contact for too long, the pull was happening and he wouldn't break it off. She could feel him slowly starting to drain into her and her eyes popped open. Marie tried to stop but John wouldn't let her. He was going to hold on to her for as long as his body could take. He wasn't going to let her powers stop him from giving her the one thing he never could before, from doing something he had only thought about doing to her. Marie flailed against him, pushing as hard as she could with all the strength she could muster given her present disillusioned state.

"John…stop! Please stop!" she begged against his lips.

The dark-haired girl was close to tears as she pleaded with him,

"…you can't…I don't wanna hurt you…" she let go of his clothes, "…don't make me hurt you…" her tears falling onto his lips and wetting his skin.

Then he felt his breath begin to fail him. His lungs felt like they were being sucked inside out. She gasped for air when he finally released her and they separated. He lay there panting deeply and clutching his throat. Marie felt like smoke was invading her lungs. An amazing heat was coursing through her body. It spread from her core, to her arms, straight to her fingertips.

"Are you crazy?!" she snapped after rediscovering how to breathe.

"What?" he asked, his breathing still not back to its original rhythm.

She sat up holding a hand to her heaving chest and inhaled deeply. She took in as much fresh night air as she possibly could, then started all over again!

"Do ya' have a death wish? Is that it? What are ya' trying tah do? Do ya' want me to kill ya'? As if fallin' off tha roof and plungin' to ya death wasn't enough now ya' really want mah tah be responsible for ya' death?" she spat, insanely aware of the stupidity of the teenage boy.

He looked at her, the colour rising to her face.

"Marie at least I would have died at your hands…not to mention that I would have died happy…you know since I just kissed you and all!" at which she blushed furiously.

She gaped at him, speechless yet again. This was extremely frustrating. She balled her hands into fists and clenched them to her sides. Marie could feel the heat welling up inside her palms.

"You…you…gaaaahhh!" she huffed angrily, "You make me want tah strangle ya' sometimes, you know that?"

"As opposed to what? Wanting to kiss me the other ninety-five percent of the time?" came the cheeky taunt, "Or wanting _me_ to kiss _you_?"

"Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?" she fumed, "Or do you just say the first imbecilic thing that pops into your head at random, regardless of what that might be?"

She got to her feet and made to leave. There were singe marks in the roof where her hands had been resting on the tiles. John noticed them but didn't say anything. Her temper was just as bad as his was!

"Hey where are you going?" he said, shooting up with equal speed and taking hold of her by the arm.

She recoiled instantly.

"Don't touch me! In case you haven't noticed it's already getting close to morning, neither of us have slept as yet, not to mention I had two completely unrequited run-ins with death that I don't wish to have repeated, and on _purpose_ this time!"

"You can't…" he snapped, stunning them both.

**X**

**What's the deal with my brain?**

"Excuse me? Since when did you earn the right to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Marie…I didn't mean it like that…"

**Why am I so obviously insane?**

"Then what did you mean?"

"That you can't go as yet…"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

**In a perfect situation**

"Because?" she was running out of tolerance for her friend.

**I let love down the drain.**

He took a step towards her. She flinched when he held her by the arms, luckily she was wearing her favourite long-sleeved sweater so there was no opportunity for déjà-vu. Although now that she thought about it, her blanket seemed to be Awol at present.

**There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
**

"…because I have something to say to you before you leave and never speak to me again…"

**All I have to do is swing**

"What? Are you gay? 'Cuz I mean if you are …"

"Right now I wish I was…but that's not what I want to tell you," he confessed.

**and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero.**

"Well then what is it already? It can't be that bad," though she was bracing for the worst, like he was planning to murder someone or burn down the mansion or something.

**Tell me there's a logic out there.**

"I…"

"Well here's a first…St. John Allerdyce rendered speechless for the first time in his life! This must be my lucky day!" she quipped dryly.

**Leading me to better prepare**

He held her wrists tightly, careful not to touch her skin. This was probably going to be a lot more painful in the end than her sucking the life out of him.

John hadn't made eye contact with her as yet, his gaze solidly fixed on the tiles beneath their feet. Rogue was curious now, not to mention slightly afraid and a bit confused.

"What happened to speaking with no strings attached? Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

"No but you did a few minutes ago!" he was back.

She smirked but didn't blush this time around.

"There's the Johnny ah know an' despise so well…out with it already, what do ya' wanna tell me?"

**For the day that something really special might come.**

"Promise me one thing…"

"O-kayy…"

"That you'll hear me out and wait till I'm finished before you say anything or hit me or whatever okay?"

She nodded.

"I've known you for the past few years, and we've been pretty good friends you could say and…"

"Is this goin' somewhere John? 'Cuz ya kinda freakin' me out ah little…"

Why was this so much harder than he imagined it would be? Shouldn't the words just be flowing out? After all he had had enough time waiting for the right time to tell her to be able to get all the practice he needed. Up to even a few moments ago!

**Tell me there's some hope for me.**

"Would you just shut up and listen already?" to which she did as commanded.

Rogue couldn't read the look in his eyes. He was way too guarded with his emotions and she had difficulty predicting how this was going to swing. What if he was going to confess he had turned into a murderer or a psychopathic serial killer with a God complex? Or maybe he had a split personality disorder and was going to change persons at that very moment!

She shook her head; she was doing way too much thinking.

_Okay bordering on insanity now Marie!_ her conscious told her warningly.

"God you're making this more difficult than it has to be woman!"

"Well excuse me but I'm not the one coming out of the closet of whateversville and creeping people out with my sudden need to make mysterious confessions all of a sudden in the middle of the morning on the rooftop! So forgive me if I'm a little jerky and skittish with you! God! For all I know you could be plotting to push me off and just want to give me fair warning so you can say at least you told me you were going to before you actually do it…mmph…"

He grabbed her roughly and kissed her again, cutting her off from all forms of conscious thought. And like before, she completely melted to mush inside. When he stopped, they just stood there in silence, noses just barely brushing, before she came to her senses again!

"Aahckk…what tha' hell is wrong with you?" she huffed trying to push him back, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I love you…" he said softly.

"You really want me to kill ya? Is that it? 'Cuz if that's what it was ah could have just pushed yah off tha' edge instead of catching ya you know…" she asked, all caught up in a huff and puff.

"Rogue…"

"Stupid boy! Does your life really suck so much that you're so desperate to be kissed that you pick the one person who could kill you if she did?"

**I don't wanna be lonely**

"Rogue!" he said again more firmly this time and louder.

"What?!" she snapped crossly.

"…I love you…"

* * *

Well there it is! I can't believe I finally finished and posted it…YAY ME! (does the London Tipton Dance! – from "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" just in case anyone knows the show, on Disney channel). I hope you guys liked it and if you think this should be changed from a oneshot to a full fledged story let me know. I appreciate any thoughts about it that ya'll may have!

To quote a very wise person I know…"Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie!"

Toodles!


End file.
